


Spread

by oreocookiecriminal



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Semi-Public Sex, i am just going to tell you right now this is boypussy omegaverse god bless, milf jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreocookiecriminal/pseuds/oreocookiecriminal
Summary: Milf community center art teacher Jaehyun and college student Ten who frequents life drawing sessions at the cc





	Spread

**Author's Note:**

> milf!yong this milf!yong that, omega ten this omega ten that....... not that im complaining but lets mix it up ladies and gays 
> 
> this ten: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ad/b3/77/adb37727b0bd335b45d92d1c4e564f35.jpg
> 
> this jaehyun: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D8RaBI-VsAA0vOv.jpg

Every Monday and Thursday after his college classes, Ten attends 2-hour long studio painting sessions at his local community center. The classes are run by Taeyong, a nice omega man in his 30s dedicated to the positive influence of art on their community. During weekends he runs kids craft classes in a much more colourful studio connected to the one Ten’s sessions are in. The community center is Ten’s favourite place after having grown out of his mall phase; there’s no break from the stress of assignments like getting to check out of his own mind for a few hours in the large but quaint building. The community center has five hallways worth of rooms, the visual arts hall, the sports hall, the performance arts hall, the retirement living activities hall, and the Korean cultural activities hall. Once a month Mr. Qian - one of the only teachers in the community center that doesn’t let them call him by his name - teaches a special session for more experienced students on sumi-e that Ten pops into whenever he has the time. 

The next Thursday Ten goes in for his painting session with Taeyong and about a dozen other artists his age or older, and immediately notices something different about the building. The building typically smells like a mix of the wood that lines the walls for decoration and Korean pancakes from the attached restaurant and cafe, but the smell of fresh, warm, buttery bread is tickling the back of Ten’s nose the second he enters the front doors. He eventually brushes it off, assuming it’s the smell of one of the omegas in his class getting close to heat, and that the scent is faint and hard to pinpoint due to suppressants. 

Ten goes about his class like normal and gets through the 2-hour session without a hitch. When the clock hits 6 (he purposely takes the dinnertime classes so they’re less crowded and he can score a better spot), they thank the model and begin packing up their supplies. 

“Ten?” Taeyong calls him from across the room where he’s putting his own supplies away for the night.

“Would you mind staying for a bit to help me move these supplies boxes to Mr. Qian’s room?” 

“Of course!” Ten calls back as most of the students have started to filter out, and makes his way over to Taeyong’s easel. 

“Ah, it's those ones” Taeyong says, pointing over to a collection of cardboard boxes in the storage cubbies lining the wall. 

“Sorry for asking for you, you’re the only student in this time slot that I know is familiar with Mr. Qian’s room, and Jaehyun is a bit under the weather today” He comments as they begin taking the first of the boxes out of the room. 

Jaehyun was another teacher in the arts hall that Ten had met a few times, but to his knowledge specialized in kids courses only. Ten had seen the man arriving to the building with kids of his own before, so it made sense for him to specialize in kids courses as an omega’s scent would become more comforting to children in general after pregnancy. 

They headed down to the end of the hall and Taeyong unlocked the door to Mr. Qian’s room with one of his keys, and showed Ten where to leave the boxes he carried. They headed back out to get the second load of boxes, and as they passed the kids sessions room next to Taeyong’s room, the door swung open and children began to file out.

All at once, the bread and butter scent Ten had forgotten about halfway through his painting slammed back into the front of his mind full force as a strong whiff of it came out of the room with the air. Ten’s nostrils flared taking it in, as he realized the source had to be Jaehyun, the only others in the room being unpresented children. 

Ten wasn’t a typical alpha when it came to omegas’ scents, he normally found them pleasant and disrupting, like a nice walk past a flower shop. But upon smelling Jaehyun at this moment, clearly  _ way too close _ to heat, Ten felt  _ want _ . 

The familiar creak of Taeyong’s classroom door opening brought him back to his senses, but not before catching Jaehyun’s watery eyes through the last sliver of his door before it swung closed again, staring in awe as the omega’s blush worsened at the eye contact. 

Ten had always thought of Jaehyun as hot - hell, all the arts teachers were priceless eye candy at every session - but as a 32 year old omega with kids, Ten had never thought of pursuing him before; until today. 

Ten follows Taeyong back into his room and together they grab the last 4 boxes and head back down to Mr. Qian’s. Taeyong brings his bag and leaves after locking the room back - his car is parked in the reserved parking out back and it doesn’t make sense for him to go back to his room on the other side of the building when he’s done for the day. Ten heads back towards the front of the building to head to the nearest bus stop, but hears a loud bang from Jaehyun’s classroom as he passes.

He pauses; his plan was to ignore Jaehyun’s scent for now as he did have to catch the bus home, but based on the yelp that follows the noise he knows he’ll have to face it head on. 

He knocks on the door before opening it, and calls just to be sure - “Mr. Jung?” - he knows Jaehyun goes by Jaehyun, but they’re not familiar enough for Ten to start with that in this situation.

“I’m alright!” Jaehyun squeaks out, but as Ten gets the door open, that’s clearly not the case. 

The man has collapsed into a stack of spare boxes and one of the colourful plastic kiddy easels. He’s laying clumsily draped over the fallen objects, effects of his heat looking much worse than just minutes before. His eyes are completely glazed over and shaky, his whole face pink and ears a burning red, and he stares up at Ten like a bunny looking up into the eyes of a tiger. 

Ten wouldn’t deny he was turned on beyond belief, Jaehyun’s scent and ruffled appearance cloying at his alpha senses in every way possible, but he knows the man's health and safety comes first, and he rushes to help him up out of his mess. 

Ten gets his first good look at the man that day, he’s wearing a cream coloured apron, pink shirt and grey pants, his peach coloured hair as eye catching as ever. 

At Ten’s offered hand he smiles gratefully and clambers to his feet - despite clearly being in full heat and painfully aware of how the scent of his slick fills up the whole room, his years of experience with unmated, post-pregnancy heats give him good self control. 

However, he stumbles upon a fallen paint bottle as he stands and falls forward into Ten’s chest, and he can’t hold back a whimper as he gets too close to the young alpha’s scent glands. Ten gulps and guides Jaehyun’s shoulders back to look him in the eyes. Jaehyun’s eyes shine at him for a moment, and Ten is still trying to process the look in them when he realizes they’re out of his sight, and  _ Oh _ , Jaehyun is  _ on his knees _ . 

Ten was previously thankful for his skinny jeans for helping hide his hard on, but now, with Jaehyun practically burying his face against it and trying to take in deep whiffs of his arousal, Ten kind of hates them. 

Jaehyun pulls back and Ten resists a growl at the loss of friction. Clarity flashes in Jaehyun’s eyes for a moment.

“Wait - how old are you?” He asks, and Ten understands.

“19” He answers, and Jaehyun’s face is instantly back against his dick. 

When Ten looks down, he can see the swell of Jaehyun’s ass pressed to his heals through his pants, and moans. Jaehyun takes that as a sign and pulls Ten’s jeans and underwear down to his knees. Ten barely gets a breath in before Jaehyun’s soft pink lips are sinking completely down his dick. Despite his non-alpha typical stature, Ten’s dick  _ is _ typical alpha large. The implication that the sweet, peach-haired omega who he’d normally see helping kids and covered in cheap paints and colourful fingerprints, has extensive experience swallowing down big alpha cocks has Ten growling and grabbing Jaehyun’s hair and shoving him on his dick  _ hard _ . 

Ten notices Jaehyun shifting while sucking him off and looks around the man’s head to see that he’s grinding his pussy desperately into his own calves. Ten groans and Jaehyun pulls off his dick with an obscene pop, and it’s then he notices his knot has started to swell. Jaehyun smiles lovingly at it before standing up and pulling off his own jeans. Ten gets just a peek at his pink pussy from the front before Jaehyun turns around and presents over the nearest desk, leaning over it and pushing his ass up and towards Ten. He growls at the sight of Jaehyun’s pink, sopping pussy, and offhandedly he thinks that he’ll never be able to look at Jaehyun’s cute pink hair, ears, or cheeks ever again without thinking of his pussy. 

“Ah, you don’t need to prep me, pregnancy made me loose and wet enough each heat already” Jaehyun comments and Ten feels like he’s going to pass out at the statement. 

Ten listens to Jaehyun’s advice and quickly shuffles forward to enter him right away. He can’t help but stare as his dick slides into Jaehyun’s cunt easily, his lips stretching to his shape, and he moans at the obscenity. Despite being so loose and wet, Jaehyun’s pussy is still tight, walls puffy and hugging his dick, sucking him in with every second. 

Jaehyun’s cunt squelches as Ten bottoms out, and they moan in sync at the way the noise fills the room. Ten curls over Jaehyun’s back and begins rutting into his pussy. He feels small against the older man like this, Jaehyun is  _ big _ . Chiseled arms, broad shoulders, 6 ft. of height, thick thighs, round ass, and fat pussy to top it all off. 

Ten stands back up so he can slap both Jaehyun’s ass cheeks with one swipe, just to watch how they bounce, and he grins. Jaehyun obviously worked out a lot and it definitely showed through his clothes, but underneath there was fat gained from his pregnancy that he could never get rid of. A bit of softness to his mostly hard chest and the perfect roundness of his ass, and his thighs, god  _ his thighs _ . Ten would die a happy man smothered by those thighs.

“You’re perfect” Ten growls out, “Your cunt is so  _ hungry _ , how do you survive without it stuffed full all the time?”

“I don’t” Jaehyun whines, “So hard to get a good fuck these days, men my age just dont have it in them any more to fuck me how I need” Jaehyun says, looking back at him from over his shoulder. 

“Oh yeah? Only I can fuck you like this Mr. Jung?” He punctuates the question with a hard, deep thrust. 

Jaehyun whines at the name, and shakes his hips back on Ten’s dick in response, and Ten moans at how damn good Jaehyun is, undulating his hips and clenching his pussy in all the right ways at all the right times, his years of experience showing in how good he is at making it feel amazing for the both of them. 

Ten’s knot swells quickly, and he shoves it into Jaehyun and reaches under him to play with his clit. 

Belatedly, Ten realizes that if he had truly caught Jaehyun in full heat, he wouldn’t have been able to speak in such long, concise sentences, and he smirks. Jaehyun has wanted him too, then. 

He tugs on Jaehyun’s clit at the same time he grinds his knot, and Jaehyun spasms as he cums, squirting all over the floor and Ten’s hand, and Ten cums at the sight, knot pumping his seed deep into Jaehyun’s body, filling him up. 

“Yeah…. Breed me up” Jaehyun breathes, even though they both know his heat has been sated enough that any primal urge to bread would’ve faded with the popping of Ten’s knot. 

#  Ξ

30 minutes or so later, Ten’s knot deflates and he slips out, and together they clean up their mess. Ten helps Jaehyun carry his things out back to his car and drives him home - even when sated driving in heat is considered impared driving, and Ten  _ can _ drive, just doesn’t have his own car. 

#  Ξ

Ten takes a lyft from Jaehyun’s place back to his own with the older man’s number in his phone and the feeling of his soft plump lips burning on his cheek from where the man had sweetly kissed him goodnight. 

**Author's Note:**

> the title is multi-meaning - spreading butter on bread (jaehyuns scent), spreading paint on a canvas (e.g. like with a palette knife), spreading jaehyuns legs,


End file.
